Mí Perla
by Lady Laurie Diamond
Summary: diamante amarillo trabaja en sus pantallas con algunos contratiempos y distracciones, como su perla (que inesperadamente está a su misma altura), y ella cree que es hora de hacer algo al respecto.


Autora: Lady Diamond

Resumen: diamante amarillo trabaja en sus pantallas con algunos contratiempo, por ejemplo su perla, y ella cree que es hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Nota de la autora: disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, nunca fuí buena para recordar reglas ortográficas, además suelo escribir sin dormir nada xd. Además, me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que escriba algún pedido especial de algún fanfic que, puesto que escribo fanfics desde que tengo memoria pero hasta ahora me animo a subir algunos.

Disclaimer: Ellos no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Azucarada. La imagen sí es de mí autoría, por eso la mala calidad xd.

Clasificación: Romance/Lemon

Tipo: Para mayores de edad, ya que contiene escenas explícitas, lean bajo su propio riesgo. Alerta de escenas sensuales entre mujeres, Diamante Amarillo x Perla Amarilla, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Dedicatoria: Con amor para Mari y todas las personas que quieran leer este fan ficción. Espero que lo disfruten, (y sobretodo con amor a la gran creadora del show).

Feedback: La verdad no me molestar a saber su opinión, en realidad, me gustaría, me encantaría, saber que piensan o que me pregunten cosas sobre las historias y todo eso.

Con amor para ustedes.

Mí Perla

Diamante Amarillo había estado trabajado sin descanso por mucho tiempo en las

pantallas cercanas a su estrado con cierta molestia, no es que se encontrará cansada, ella no necesitaba dormir ni cosa parecida, no, ella se encontraba de mal genio debido a que el control de gravedad de sus habitaciones privadas se había averiado, y en resultado su perla se encontraba del mismo tamaño que ella, casi quebró a la gema que le reportó el incidente por su incompetencia, pero no fue sólo la falta de cumplimiento del deber lo que la molestaba sino que su perla, pese a ser silenciosa y facilitarle muchas cosas, no le permitía concentrarse adecuadamente en su labor debido a su ajustado traje que acentuaba sus suaves y delicadas curvas. Diamante Amarillo decidió que tal vez debía hacer algo al respecto y evitar de ese modo desviar su atención.

Con su característico tono monótono y demandante la llamó sin siquiera mover sus ojos de la gran pantalla que estaba utilizando, intentando evitar cruzar sus miradas.

\- Perla -

\- ¿sí mi diamante? - la pálida y delgada gema respondió atentamente siempre dispuesta a servir a su ama.

\- ¿Podrías sentarte? - dijo en de modo condescendiente y casi irónico, la perla aunque extrañada por la petición no dudó en cumplirla.

\- si mi diamante - estaba por sentarse en el suelo de la sala de forma elegante cuando la poderosa voz de la matriarca habló.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te sientas en el suelo?, ven aquí y siéntate - Diamante Amarillo reprochó con calma e hizo un ademán con su mano para que se acercara, a lo que la perla respondió sin titubear.

\- si mi diamante - acercándose a ella, obedeciendo sus órdenes, sentándose de éste modo sentándose de este modo en la falda de su diamante como acostumbraba, cabiendo perfectamente en su regazo a pesar de que ahora tuviesen la misma estatura y fuese un poco incómodo, perla amarilla se sintió avergonzada por ocupar tanto espacio, estorbando a su señora, era algo nuevo para ella, le preocupaba no lograr cumplir todas las órdenes de su diamante correctamente, ya que ella estaba muy atareada últimamente, como si eso fuera poco empezaba a resbalarse. Los gestos y facciones de Amarillo realmente eran de temer, bien conocido era lo estricta que podía llegar a ser, no aceptaría menos que la perfección en su colonia, nunca se había presentado ante ella quien desafiara su autoridad.

\- Muévete hacia un lado, no me dejas ver la pantalla - dijo impasible ya que apenas había logrado concentrarse en su pantalla, su perla se disculpó.

\- lo siento mi diamante - ella se inclinó hacia un lado pero ahora estaba resbalándose incluso más que antes.

\- deja de moverte perla, me distraes - reprochó en tono serio.

\- si mi diamante, lo siento mi diamante - se disculpó - es que, yo, estoy resbalandome -

\- mm - diamante amarillo hizo un sonido de entendimiento para colocar su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura inmovilizándola y atrayéndola cercanamente, haciéndola ruborizar, ella se limitó a mantenerse inmóvil sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el agarre de su señora mientras ésta realizaba su trabajo seriamente, ocupándose de revisar el estado de su más reciente colonia sin siquiera inmutarse mientras notaba como la perla se tensaba bajo su toque y como sus mallas le permitían tener una mejor noción del cuerpo que se encontraba contra el suyo, justo sobre su pierna, pero decidió hacer a un lado sus pensamientos decidida a disfrutar de su colonia y la compañía de su perla, aflojando el agarre de su mano para dejarla reposando muy cerca de las finas caderas de perla amarilla, quién se ruborizó en un tono amarillo oscuro nuevamente- ocurre algo mi perla? - indagó ante el apenas perceptible estremecimiento de su parte.

\- en absoluto mi diamante, todo se encuentra bien - la perla era muy buena demostrando una fingida y falsa confianza, nisiquiera había dudado en su tono al hablar, diamante amarillo continuó trabajando mientras perla intentaba nuevamente no caer, moviéndose demasiado para el gusto de su ama.

\- eh estado siendo paciente perla, - comenzó la líder masajeando sus sienes con resignación. - Pero realmente me eh hastiado de tus interrupciones - sonando autoritaria.

-lo siento mi diamante, yo no ...-

\- " Tú no" qué? estás acaso intentando excusarte?, tal vez deba de recordarte tú lugar, has estado distrayendo me todo el tiempo - la nombrada se notaba realmente intimidada e inquieta mientras su diamante la exhortaba, la soberana volvió a aferrarla a si misma con fuerza - no dije que te movieras-

\- sí, lo siento mí diamante - se apresuró a proclamar.

\- si ¿qué? - confrontó a su perla probándola.

\- sí mi diamante - no dudo en responder de inmediato, mientras sus cuerpos rozandose estaban apenas separados por sus ropas, y podía sentir la completa cercanía tanto de la gema como de los pechos de su señora en su espalda, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante la constante fricción del roce de sus cuerpos, al notarlo se volvió estática en su lugar, con nerviosismo esperando a que la soberana tuviera su atención en la pantalla, Diamante Amarillo continuó trabajando en su pantalla hasta notar que la tibieza que se encontraba en su muslo era debido a la entrepierna de su perla, quién estaba rígida como una estatua, suspiró y apartó con desdén su trabajo en apenas un solo movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, arrastró mano derecha por el muslo de la sonrojada perla en forma insinuante - ¿mi, diamante? - consultó casi titubeando pero logrando ocultar su voz nerviosa, observando la mano de su ama dubitativamente y luego su rostro para examinar su mirada, Amarillo la miró a los ojos firmemente.

\- mi perla, ¿es acaso mi atención lo que deseas?, ¿es debido a ello tú comportamiento? - en tono bajo mencionó en su oído, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo de Perla de forma notable al sentir el aliento cálido de su ama, quien comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos suavemente, colocando su mano libre en el pequeño pecho de ésta con firmeza, pero no dejando que sus cuerpos se separaran, la perla gimió dulcemente, sin poder contestar. Ciertamente no iba a negarse a las atenciones de su diamante, había cierta tensión entre ellas y no era mentira que deseaba a su diamante, aunque habían muchas cosas que la preocupaban, ella solo confiaba en su señora.

\- tomaré eso como un sí- dijo al escuchar su gemido, poco le importaron las leyes del planeta hogar, ella era la ley, diamante amarillo besó su cuello con ganas.

\- mí diamante - su voz fue como un ronroneo moviendo su cadera al sentir el tacto en su necesitada intimidad por sobre sus delgada capa de ropa.

\- mí perla - respirando en su cabello llevó sus dedos, ahora sin guantes, ya que los hizo desaparecer, hacia su sexo, rozándola nuevamente provocando que jadeara en respuesta, Amarillo comenzó también a acariciar su torso y pechos, besando sensualmente su nuca, cuello y hombros obteniendo pequeños jadeos a cambio, sin resistir más tiempo deslizó a un lado la tela húmeda de sus mallas para tener un mejor acceso a su mojado núcleo, sonrió antes de ingresar dos dígitos haciéndola gemir audiblemente, la calidez de sus paredes apretadas le envolvían los dedos mientras los movía fervientemente, los pequeños sonido de placer y rítmicos movimientos de su criada la hicieron desear escuchar todo tipo de gemidos saliendo de sus labios, así que tomándola de la cintura, se levantó y recostándola debajo de si misma contra los atrios sobre su espalda, utilizó sus poderes para despojarla de sus ropas completamente, mientras, la perla envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la nuca a su amante, quién la devoraba con la mirada, y si soportarlo más tiempo, la beso apasionadamente y descendió sobre sus pequeños y suaves pechos amamantandolos, también lamió su gema, obteniendo un melodioso gemido a cambio, luego otro, y otro, desencadenando se un coro angelical de gemidos y jadeos, la diamante sonrió para sí, deleitándose al besar su estómago, descendiendo sus labios apasionados por su cadera, le separó lentamente las piernas besándole los muslos, sosteniéndolas con ambas manos firmemente en su lugar, deslizó su lengua contra la entrada de la perla para poder así probar sus jugos, la gema más pequeña arqueo su espalda jadeante, Amarillo disfrutó sus dulces sonidos eróticos ante cada uno de sus toques como si fuesen una sinfonía, la diamante lamió sin piedad cada milímetro de piel al que tuvo acceso con deleite, al tiempo que las manos de Perla Amarilla de aferraban a su cabello.

\- mi diamante mmhg... - sus palabras de perdieron en medio de un gemido que significó su clímax.

La diamante sonrió entre dientes aún recostada sobre ella besándola con fuerza y pasión - así es soy tú diamante y nadie más puede tenerte porque eres, mi perla - diciendo ésto en su oído volvió a besarla.

Notando que su perla acariciaba sutil y suavemente su cuerpo sonriendo adorablemente, Diamante amarillo pudo notar que se encontraba muy susceptible ante el delicado tacto - por favor, su Luminiscencia, permítame complacerla - Perla estaba empezando a desabrochar la camisa de su diamante, quién hizo un sonido de aceptación mezclado con un gemido -mm- mostrando que estaba de acuerdo, sin apartar de ella su depredadora mirada, y de hecho estaba más que de acuerdo con los actos de su perla cuando las delicadas manos que ahuecaban sus pechos rozaron sus pezones, la perla continuó desnudando el torso de la terrateniente con suaves caricias que provocaron que se mordiera sus labios y se le erizara la piel. Las dos gemas compartieron una mirada llena de lujuria en tanto Perla lamía los pechos e ingresaba su mano en los pantalones de la diamante, provocando que ésta rodará sus caderas.  
Perla comenzó a jugar con su botón de placer, rodándolo delicada pero firmemente, Amarillo inmediatamente gimió cerrando sus ojos extasiada, arqueando su espalda y moviéndose en busca de más. Los ojos de perla amarilla brillaron ante la majestuosa imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos y se dispuso a satisfacer a su diamante, ella siempre había soñado con ésto, con su luminosa, y exquisita magnificencia, Perla no logró resistir más tiempo para ingresar sus dígitos en su goteante vagina al verla mover sus caderas, estaba completamente bajo el hechizo de su abrumadora belleza, un profundo gemido de parte de la diamante no tardó en llegar así como otros, ella besó a su perla mientras sentía como a estaba penetrando lento pero fuerte con sus dos dedos, luego fueron tres, diamante amarillo estaba deseando ser jodida completamente hasta el cansancio por su perla, y mientras gemía, finalmente dijo las palabras - más fuerte - sonaba casi como una súplica pero eso no le importó, pronto los tres dedos fueron cuatro y estaba siendo jodida sin piedad, y eso no era lo mejor, su gema y la de su perla estaban tocándose, al igual que sus pechos y sus lenguas, un placentero gemido murió en donde sus labios se unían, Diamante Amarillo no tardó en venirse en la mano de su perla con fuertes orgasmo. Perla Amarilla retiró sus dedos y le brindó pequeños besos esperando a que bajara de su clímax.

\- eres exquisitamente radiante mi diamante - dijo Perla Amarilla, y la diamante sonrió entre dientes antes de volver a besarla.


End file.
